


Surgical Gloves

by Youjin15



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Power Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Romance, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youjin15/pseuds/Youjin15
Summary: Jongin removed his bloody surgical gloves and scrubbed his hands vigorously, paying special attention to the creases and contours of his calloused skin. He'd just finished his third surgery for the day;  and having worked overtime, Jongin was exhausted."Doctor Kim, you're still here?"Jongin lazily shot his eyes up, searching for the owner of the deep voice.It was Nurse Kyungsoo.





	1. Surgical Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first and probably the last fic that I'll ever write ashskskskjs

Jongin removed his bloody surgical gloves and scrubbed his hands vigorously, paying special attention to the creases and contours of his calloused skin. He'd just finished his third surgery for the day; the paediatric department low on specialists because of an urgent weekend conference taking place at the nearby university. Only two surgeries were scheduled for the day, the last one an emergency that could not be avoided, and having worked overtime, Jongin was exhausted.

"Doctor Kim, you're still here?"

Jongin lazily shot his eyes up, searching for the deep voice. It was Nurse Kyungsoo, who'd just finished sanitizing and resorting the equipment postsurgery. He wore a small smile on his face and the sight of it managed to wake Jongin up.

"Ah...yes! K-kyungsoo... you're still here too?" A hint of pink graced the cheeks of Jongins tanned skin and if Kyungsoo noticed, he didn't say anything.

"Yes, I needed to help a patient before I headed home." Kyungsoo flashed Jongin another heart shaped smile, this one sending shivers down the latters spine.

"I s-see...G-get home safely." Why was he stuttering? Jongin blamed the nervous knot in his stomach and cracked voice with which he spoke on his lack of sleep.

Kyungsoo merely nodded in reply; a whisper of a smile evident on his beautifully rounded features, and Jongin found his eyes trying to inspect every particle of Kyungsoos soft skin. Jongin wanted to look away, scared that Kyungsoo might find him weird for staring, but when his eyes found the shorters, he saw something, and Jongin couldn't help but think that the very expression Kyungsoo displayed reflected his own.

A pregnant silence overtook them, that is, until Kyungsoo suddenly spoke.

"Doctor Kim. Let's go out this weekend. Just you and I." 

The brunet spoke with such a firm and assured tone, but even then he was unable to hide the streak of bashfulness staining his voice. Jongin found it endearing in a way.

With mouth agape, eyes wide and an inaudible "yes", Jongin nodded his head.

"What's that, Doctor Kim? I couldn't exactly hear you..." In this moment, Kungsoo wore a deep pink blush on his cheeks, the colour so vicious on his pale skin that it almost looked a shocking red.

"I SAID YES." , the volume with which Jongin spoke not only startled Kyungsoo, but even Jongin was taken aback by the sudden shift in tone. Why hadn't he been able to speak so loudly during highschool orals?

"I-I mean...I mean yes. I'd love to go out with you this weekend...Just you and I.", Jongin stammered, his fists clenched so tightly that it was almost translucent. "Please...I would love that so much." Jongin was straight out begging. He never knew how desperately he wanted to be with Kyungsoo until the younger had invited him on a date around 3 minutes ago.

Wait, it was a date right??

Suddenly, Kyungsoo flashed an even brighter smile, one that could rival any other smile Kyungsoo had formed before, and Jongin wondered how that could even be possible.

"Great.. It's a date then. " Kyungsoo breathed, and as quick as a summer shower, he planted a chaste kiss on Jongin's cheek.

"See you tomorrow then, Jongin"

With a wink was Kyungsoo out the room, leaving Jongin alone to process these sudden developments for a good five minutes before finally the skin which had contacted Kyungsoos plush lips had calmed from it's burning and stilled to a more fluttery, tingly sensation.

With a drying of his hands and shedding of his coat Jongin wore a big smile on his face, a skip in his stride and a love song in his mind as he carefuly discarded of the blood stained gloves.


	2. Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry... this is literally being posted months after I said I would consider continuing on with this story and honestly I could blame my ill health and school but it's not because of that..
> 
> I don't know. I'm just really insecure of my writing and I feel like I'm not making sense most of the time, so I'm sorry if this story is a mess because I was a mess when I wrote it.
> 
> Also this chapter has not been proofread. If there are any errors, please be so kind as to notify me in the comments.  
> Thanks.

The weather outside was moderately warm despite it being late evening already, and the rough winds from mid afternoon had settled down tremendously, leaving a steady breeze in its trail. With an awareness of the weather, Jongin strung together his outfit, comprising it of a comfortable cream sweater, casual navy blazer and a dusted brown knitted beenie. He wore a navy pair of vans, and a fitted and slightly-distressd denim that gracefully hugged his lower-half.

Being a paediatric surgeon meant wearing blue garb and plastic coverings on duty 24/7 , and with this being the first time that Kyungsoo would be seeing him in non-work wear, Jongin wanted to make atleast a decent impression. He spent extra time on his dark hair, ensuring that each strand of his bangs were nicely sparsed on his forehead as opposed to its usual unruliness.

With a final glance in the mirror and a turning off of the living room lights, Jongin left his apartment, hurried towards the elevator, and prepared himself with a silent encouragement as he drove towards the site of his and Kyungsoo's date.

The nurse had suggested they meet at a cafe' that just so happened to be not too far in driving distance from Jongin's apartment, and while parking his car, the appearance of the exterior seemed eerily familiar. It was only when Jongin physically entered the interior and saw the petite, blonde haired man operating the cash register , did it occurred to him why the image of the place held some tenance in his mind, and a feeling of dread ladenly occupied the pit of his stomach.

The cafe' belonged to Byun Baekhyun - the boyfriend of Jongin's close acquaintance, and fellow paediatric surgeon; Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol had dragged Jongin to the homey café after the two successfully completed a tricky 9-hour-long joint-operation, and the surgeons briefly shared a light meal as they allowed themselves to calm down from the strenuous operation performed earlier.

Chanyeol had always striked Jongin as a rather loud person, and had seen him as probably the noisiest person he would ever know. However, when Baekhyun had skidded to their table with a large smile stretched across his lips, hands on his hips and a glint in his eyes; Jongin's thoughts were muffled and then completely obliterated once the shorter (but somewhat intimidating) man allowed words to free themselves from his mouth.

Baekhyun was an inquisitive person, and shamelessly so. Once he had noticed the strangers presence alongside his boyfriend in the cafe', he was quick to make an introduction. Baekhyun's initial questions were but mere formalities, wanting to know from Jongin what his name was, how he knew Chanyeol, and if "Oh! so you're the Jongin that my Yeollie sometimes shares his lunches with?".

Jongin was comfortable answering the questions, and did so with a kind smile on his face. Baekhyun, although boisterous he was, seemed really nice, and returned every tentative answer and smile Jongin had given him with an assuring smile of his own.

It was easy then for Jongin to see why Baekhyun and Chanyeol were a couple. The two were bright and kind in their own way, but also alike in those very two aspects. And even if it was the first time seeing the pair together, Jongin could see the fondnes and affection in Chanyeols eyes as he watched his lover questioning his fellow worker; could see the short ,yet meaningful glances Baekhyun would cast Chanyeol even when it was evident he was trying to focus his full attention on Jongin.

It was also then when Jongins mind drifted to a pair of dark doe eyes, a button nose, pink lips, and when he began to wonder if he would ever be able to have what the two men did; if he would ever be able to look at that special someone so affectionately, glance at him so longingly ,and just be able to love him -

"Hey, Jongin, did you hear what I asked?"Baekhyun's voice pulled Jongin out of the dark abyss that was his thoughts, and the latter had an embarrassing bright pink colouring his cheeks once he realized he hadn't been paying attention to Baekhyuns' question.

"S-sorry, what was t-the q-question?", Jongin hurriedly spoke, stuttering his words. Baekhyun merely raised an amused eyebrow before asking again:

"So do you have a boyfriend? If memory serves me right, I recall Yeollie telling me that you didn't have a boyfriend, and about that incident one day when you couldn't stop staring at that nurse from your department. What was his name again...", Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol for help, but the latter had a choked expression on his face, clearly surprised that his boyfriend had exposed him by letting Jongin know his coworker sometimes spoke about him. "Oh, yes! Kyungsoo was his name, right? Right? So how are things going with him? Have you asked him out yet? Or are you guys dating already? I remembered Chanyeol saying he was somewhat cute..", Baekhyun muttered the last part with an exaggerated pout, some petty disdain tainting his voice that indicated he was clearly not fond of the memory of his boyfriend calling another man cute.

To say Jongin was frazzled was an _understatement_. He had not expected the question, but something else worried him more than Baekhyun's anticipating gaze: Had he really been _that_ painstakingly obvious when staring at Kyungsoo that Chanyeol felt propelled to tell Baekhyun about it? And omg?? What if Kyungsoo noticed too and now he thought Jongin was a _creep_ or something?? Or _worse_ ; knew that he had been enamored with him since the nurse had been transferred into the paediatric department a year ago? Jongin undoubtedly had a crush on Kyungsoo, but the former was not ready for his feelings to be exposed yet. Between him and Kyungsoo, their already limited interactions had been purely business. To have the nurse know of his feelings would only make things awkward between them.

Jongin had hastely replied to Baekhyun with a "no", and was left feeling embarrassed, self-conscious and terrified all at once,and Baekhyun had made him feel that way with the mere question of whether he was dating Kyungsoo or not.

So,in regards to what the owner currently manning the place of his and Kyungsoo's date was further capable of, Jongin inwardly prayed that he would never know.

 

Jongin considered asking Kyungsoo to meet him somewhere else for their date, but that thought was quickly discarded once he noticed the nurse approaching him from the opposite sidewalk , and, by God, was Kyungsoo gorgeous.

The nurse wore a cuffed, dusty blue demin jeans that hugged his thighs and calves absolutely perfectly. His top was covered by a white sweater that looked soft and fluffy to the touch, and a long navy blue coat engulfed his tiny frame. Coincidentally, Kyungsoo's shoes were the whiteversions of Jongin's own vans, and the fact that their shoes could be perceived as "couply" caused Jongin's cheeks to go aflame.

Jongin thought he would admire Kyungsoo till his eyeballs gave out if he could, but he was quickly drawn out of his daze when the smaller male stopped squarely in front of him, the tips of their shoes almost touching and their faces only two breaths apart. Taken aback with surprise, Jongin quickly pulled his face up as a gape found it's way to his mouth. His look of surprise was met with an amused smirk formed by the nurse's lips and a piercing gaze finding Jongin's wavering own.

With a gulp, Jogin takes a step back, attempting to remain what little resolve he has while holding in a jagged breathe. He, however, finds himself failing miserably when his eyes downcast to find his and Kyungsoo's matching shoes. Dammit.

Before Jongin is completely rendered breathless, Kyungsoo takes a step back with a small chuckle, effectively giving the doctor sufficient space and courage to breathe in front of his longtime crush.

Jongin makes move to break the silence, but Kyungsoo beats him to it, a smirk adorning his lips that are coloured pink from the mild bite of the outside cold.

"Shall we head in, Doctor Kim? I feel like you and I have a lot of catching up to do."

And then there's a wink.

Followed by a sly bite of the bottom lip.

And Jongin loses his breath once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I'm so sorry that was a really shitty way to end the chapter.
> 
> Also I plan to add some smut but we'll have to see how long that takes (;_;


	3. Unbelievably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've waited long for this update, right? :(  
> I'm sorry... I am really sorry,,,  
> I'm writing exams soon, but after November I can guarantee that I'll start being persistent in updates.
> 
> This update is short so I'll probably be posting longer ones from hereon
> 
> And again, I'm sorry :( feel free to curse at me in the comments

~~~~Jongin's date with Kyungsoo had gone well despite all of Jongin's worries, and he was particularly relieved when Baekhyun had greeted him and Kyungsoo like any other customers, sans the knowing smile he occasionally threw the formers way.

The dinner at the cafe' was delicious as expected, and the two even shared their meals amongst themselves, with Kyungsoo sneakily snatching one of Jongin's fries and pretending to be shocked when caught. They spoke of miscellaneous things mostly, but the topic of work was also something familiar between them, and so it was a welcomed subject.

In the beginning, Kyungsoo was the one to mostly prompt conversation, but as the evening advanced, so was Jongin's hesitance gradually dissipated ,and soon was the doctor replying to any of Kyungsoo's questions he had for him with much less constraint. The fact that Jongin was beginning to loosen around him did not go unnoticed to the nurse, who was grateful that Jongin could come to get more comfortable towards him.

After dinner the pair took a walk across the boardwalk and decided to indulge themselves in ice cream for dessert as per Jongin's request, who wanted to spend just a little while longer with Kyungsoo when faced with the opportunity.

"So when I'm not reading or at work I'm usually spending my free time volunteering at the dog shelter. Of course, the want to adopt a dog or two of my own is there, but that would be irresponsible considering my inability to care for them properly with my unpredictable schedule..", Jongin finished with a small smile, ice cream cone in hand.

"Oh-ho, the dog shelter you say?". Kyungsoo's voice is tinged with both surprise,amusement and something else Jongin can't quite pinpoint, but he doesn't let that bother him for now.He has more important matters at hand at the moment.  
Such as impressing Kyungsoo.

"From my knowledge of dog shelters around Seoul", the nurse pops a spoonful of strawberry ice cream into his mouth before continuing, " - which I can _assure_ you, is not a lot -", this part sounds weird to Jongin, almost as though the nurse knows something he doesn't, " is that the only dog shelter less than 1hr away from town is the one near Han River, am I right?"

Jongin contemplates the nurses question for a brief second, nodding his head in agreement once he recalls the location of the shelter that rests exactly two street corners away from Han River. If memory serves him right, the owner of the shelter had once allowed him to take Monggu,a dog that he had grown particularly fond towards, on a walk when the little ball of fur turned one years old. Apparently, walking the dogs along the bridge for their first birthdays was a tradition for the shelter, and was a way of wishing them good health and a bright future.

Jongin thought the tradition was a bit weird, but cute nonetheless.

Kyungsoo only smiles in return to Jongin's answer, a glint of something equivalent to glee evident in the specks of his eyes. 

The pair continued to walk a few minutes after having finished their ice-creams and then bid goodbye, but not before the nurse gestured for Jongin to lower his knees so that the shorter could meet him halfway to plant a sweet, chaste kiss against his unexpecting cheek.

 

Once Jongin returned to his apartment, he skidded straight to his kitchen and poured himself a glass of cold water from the fridge dispenser, the act an attempt to calm the rapid beating of his heart at the recollection of the evening that he and Kyungsoo had just spent together in each other's company. His mind drifted to the plushness of the nurse's soft lips against his cheek as they had bid each other goodbye, and Jongin's elbows found themselves perched on the kitchen island, a silly wide grin adorning his face.

Truly, the little time that Jongin had spent with Kyungsoo today had made him feel many things, but feeling like a lovestruck teenager was undeniably the most prominent.

The buzz of the doctor's phone was just enough to break his reverie, and Jongin's smile grew unbelievably brighter and his chest pulled unbelievably tight when a text from Kyungsoo was displayed on the screen:

 

_**From Kyungsoo:** I enjoyed today, Dr.Kim! I can't wait to see you on Monday ♡ Be prepared for a little gift from me then(･ัω･ั)_

 

Jongin audibly whimpered at the sight of the nurse's use of emoticons because, yes, Kyungsoo was unbelievably cute and, yes, Jongin was unbelievably whipped after only one date in.

 

 


End file.
